Sendar
by Hidan Is The Best
Summary: "One man stands to protect my little ones" seas Tenenbaum this is Sendar the one how stands for the little sisters before the big daddys were made
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "don't touch her"

Authors note: this is set years befor the first BioShock and this guy is MINE also this is befor the big daddys were made

* * *

Running down the halls of Rapture was a girl with glowing yellow eyes and a doll. Chased by a very annoyed splicer who has bean chasing the girl for a wile (as in hours). Then the girl got to a huge room that led nowhere the girl looked around then from a balkane, Tenenbaum and the disiner of the big daddy came bursting throw the doors they had guns but no ammo! Then the splicer fell from the seling. The little girl droped her doll as he landed.

"Don't weary it's ok" he sead as he walker forward

In the little area were the water leaked so it was like a pool someone about 6 foot came out.

"I won't hert you" the splicer sead as he heased bake his crow bar

"No you won't" sead the other guy

The splicer terned around and dropped his wepen. Then the guy did a round house kick to the splicers face the charged forward the grabed his face and smashed it into the ground. As the girl wached in aw she fragot adout how scared she was. Then the guy terned tordes the little girl and began to wake over to her.

"STOP" yelled Tenenbaum then the guy stoped and looked at her

"what am i dowing that you want me to stop"? asked the guy

"scaring her" she sead

"if i am scaring her" he sead as he took a few steps bake

"you are not like others" sead the girl

"I like, you i'm called a little sister" sead the girl

"thake you. I will pratect you if you want' sead the guy

"I woud love that! .... but what about the others"? she asked

"I will protect all little sisters" he saed

"why? are you being forsed to"? she asked

"no. I gest can't stand wachig them hert you butufol little girls" he sead

"lets go! we can find _angles _on the way to more sisters"! she saed then the man terned to tenenbaum

"do you mind if i take care of them"? he asked

"i woud like that." she saed

then the guy terned piked up the little sister's doll and handed it to her

"My name is Sendar" sead the guy

* * *

that is the end of this chapter i hop to write more BioShock. please review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: My _angle_

authors note: sorry about some things i forgot like the fact that Sendar wares combat boots, normal pants, a shirt, black gloves and he has black hare. also forgive me for stuff like spelling and i forgot because this is my first story.

_

* * *

_

The little sister was waking down the hall witch was unusual at this time in rapture. then a splicers waked up to her.

"look a sister" said one of them

"Daddy" yelled the sister the splicers lafed then stopped when Sendar waked up.

"yes." said Sendar

"ah that" said Sendar

"how are you" asked the splicer

"Sendar. The little sisters are under my protection" said Sendar

"Why" asked the splicer

"because I want to" said Sendar as he kikes the splicer in the shoulder and knocked him across the room

"then die!" Yelled the splicer as he mad balls of fire in his hands. as the splicer throw the fire Sendar jumped ten feat in the air and landed behind the splicer grabbed a hand held drill and stubbed it in his bake. the splicer fell to the ground as Sendar saw a Gathers Gardens with a free plasmid. Sendar was glade because this is the first plasmid he was going to git. As he waked up the little sister waked behind him and saw another sister extracting ADAM from a dead body in front of the Gathers Gardens. She saw Sendar dropped her seringe and crawled bake.

"it's fine he wants to protect us" said the little sister that was with him before

"seas how? him" she asked

"Tenenbaum" said the first little sister

"really?" said the secind one

"really" said the first

then Sendar waked up to the Gathers Gardens grabbed the plasmid.

"I call the _angle_" said both of the little sisters

"i called him first" said the little ones

"no I did"

"no me"

"Why not share him?" asked Sendar. then the little girls and nodded, picked up the seringes, and started to extrce the ADAM

then Sendar stuck the the plasmid in to him dropped it and saw his hands. they were glowing white.

then he herd two screams he terned saw a Splicer instantly he shot out his hand and right in front of the splicer there was a explosion of light.

"Flash Bang" Said Sendar as he named the Plasmid

"I CAN'T SEE" yelledthe splicer then he had a feeling in his gut the two seringeswere in his stomice

"Bad _angle_" said one of the sisters

"Girls ones you are done we need to leve OK"

"OK daddy" said the little sisters smiling

* * *

that ends this chapter please review. also the resine it takes so long to write is because of school so soon i will be able to write more often


End file.
